How it all began chapter 1 of book 1
by inupapa-worshiper94
Summary: All is chaos. Nothing is safe. There are no rulers, no divided lands, no harmony. Now the second child of a rich family is born into this violent world, what would his future hold now....with two children?


How it all began

**How it all began**

**Book 1: Supreme Conquest and the start of new lands and rulers **

**Chapter 1**

_Intro/The beginning of families_

The feudal era. Way back when there was nothing. There were no divided lands among the great land. There were humans and creatures. These creatures were considered demons. Demons were great and powerful beings with mystical powers. These demons were either spirits or animal-like beings. Demons ruled the whole land, while the humans roamed little and were at the bottom of the food chain. Chaos was amuck "24-7." Since there was no supreme ruler or rulers among the land to make every thing at piece, there was no harmony what-so-ever. All was lost and there was no minute where anyone can be safe.

Far off in a great mansion lived a great long living inu-youkai family. Today they presented their 10,000th new generation of their family. The queen has given birth to her second child. It was a boy. The two parents were filled with joy seeing their newly born son. They cradled and hugged their newborn pup.

"What shall we name him?" the queen asked her king.

"A perfect name," he said "a name with a word passed down through family generations." The king stroked his son's forehead. "The boy's name shall be…Inukami."

"Inukami, what a wonderful name." the queen said while cuddling her pup. Out near the door way sat their first son waiting for permission to come in. The boy's name was Inuwari. He was a pleasant boy and did the right things. Inuwari had desires that always blocked his life from his head, but no matter what, he always stayed in reality.

"Inuwari!?" the king called out in the hallway.

"Yes papa?" Inuwari answered.

"Come in and see your newborn sibling."

The king gripped his son's hand and led him to the birthing room where the mother and infant rested. Inuwari slowly followed his father in the room and stayed hidden, for Inuwari was a little shy. Inuwari heard cries of a baby up on the bed. The king pushed him up to his mother. The queen patted the bed so Inuwari would sit with her. Inuwari climbed onto the bed and crawled inch-by-inch to his mother.

"Inuwari," the queen said softly to her son "meet your baby brother, Inukami."

Inuwari looked over his moms arms and saw a little inu youkai pup in her arms. Tears were filled in Inukami's closed eyes.

"He's so small." said Inuwari.

"Would you like to hold him?" the queen asked. Inuwari looked up at his mother with big, shiny eyes then looked away and blushed. Inuwari nodded without looking at his mom. The queen scooted over towards her son and nudged her son's shoulder to let him know to spread out his arms to hold his baby brother. The queen slowly let go of Inukami into Inuwari's arms. Inuwari's arms shook nervously as he cradled his brother.

"Be gentle," the queen informed Inuwari "he is just a newborn and he's very fragile."

Inuwari gazed at Inukami. Soon Inukami opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Inuwari. Big, shiny gold eyes observed Inuwari's face. The two brothers stared at each other. Inukami started to tug at his older brother's redish, silver hair. Inuwari smiled and started to play with his newborn brother. The king sat next to his wife and she laid back on his shoulder. He hugged her shoulder. They both sat happily on the bed, watching their sons. The king kissed her on the head. The queen looked up at him and they both smooched. Inuwari made baby noises at Inukami, Inukami giggled and spit-up a bit. The king glanced at his sons and smirked.

"Heh, now with two children, 'guess the training has begun now," he said scratching his chin, "and we now have to choose."

His wife elbowed him in the gut and glared at him with an angered face. The king held his gut.

"Training?" Inuwari questioned his father. "What training? Choose what?" Inuwari gazed at his dad, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, nothing sweetie," Inuwari's mom answered him. "Go out in the hallway and show your brother the great land outside the window."

Inuwari leaped off the bed and ran out the door, carefully holding his baby brother.

"Why did you speak of that?" the queen scolded her husband. "Don't brainwash them with all that business!"

"I was just saying of what has to be done now!" he growled "this is what their fate is now."

"They're too young right now! The priest said that Inuwari will be the one."

"But now with two kids, they have to train now and we have to choose then to see who is most suitable to own the family heirloom."

"Quiet! Don't speak so loud of that! You know how obsessive Inuwari can get with these types of things."

"I know, but I feel concerned. What if we choose wrong in the future?"

"Don't worry. It's their fate and what we believe in. They're both going to become great warriors, facing this cruel land." The queen peeked over toward the door and spotted her sons.

"Besides," she calmly said, "it's not the end of the world." They both relaxed on each other and laid back on the bed, watching their sons.


End file.
